


Battle at Avengers Tower

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovering!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Tower becomes a battleground, each Avenger fighting to be the last standing in a harmless competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle at Avengers Tower

Bucky moves quietly down the hallway, doing everything a good assassin does to avoid detection: he sniffs the air for any changes in the chemical mixtures in the air; he moves his eyes slowly, processing everything around him; he listens closely with ears that are good enough to pick up the footsteps of a mouse. He gently drums his fingers along the plastic of his gun, just once, the only betrayal of the tension he feels.

Something is wrong. He stops and cocks his head slightly to the side, listening, listening....

The ceiling grate above him smashes to the floor and his opponent hangs out, upside down, and shoots him in the chest. Bucky raises his own gun, fires, misses and hits the wall with a blast of water.

Hawkeye laughs at him from inside the ceiling vent, grinning at him like a ridiculous overgrown purple bat. "Gotcha," he says, his voice full of laughter.

Bucky sighs, loosening up, and tugs at his t-shirt where the water is dripping off of him. His brightly coloured water gun hangs at his side. There's a large one holstered onto his back.

"Who suggested this game again?" he says.

"You did, idiot."

Bucky raises the water gun and shoots Clint in the face. Startled, he falls out of the ceiling vent and lands in a heap on the floor. 

"Pretty sure I won that one," he says, and goes to help Barton. Down the hall they can hear Natasha and Sam in an intense battle, both of them screaming and laughing. Clint and Bucky look at each other, nod, and then run down the hall to join the game.


End file.
